vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alphonse Elric
Summary Alphonse Elric (''アルフォンス・エルリック, Arufonsu Erurikku)'' is the younger brother of Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Al is also a victim of the failed Human Transmutation experiment in which Ed lost his right arm and left leg. Having had his entire physical being taken away from him in the aftermath of the tragedy, Alphonse exists solely as a soul alchemically bound to a large suit of steel armor. Now, Al travels with his brother in search of the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item with the power to restore their bodies to normal. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. High 8-C with alchemy, 7-C with a philosopher's stone Name: Alphonse Elric, Armored Alchemist Origin: Fullmetal Alchemist Gender: Male Age: 14-15 (Series), 17 (End of the series) Classification: Human, Soul in suit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Transmutation, and constructs, Weather Sensing, Soul Splitting, Metal, Weapon, and Matter Manipulation, Weapon Transmutation, Body Modification, Master Martial Artist, Expert in alchemy, Incredible willpower, Has the ability to take on the form of inanimate objects, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can spar with and defeat his brother). Large Building level with alchemy (His alchemy should be not that weaker than his brother), Town level with a Philosopher's Stone (Solf J. Kimblee was impressed by the power of the stone and clashed with Alphonse's Alchemy) Speed: Supersonic+ (Should be not that slower than his brother) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (His armor can deflect bullets with impunity) Stamina: High. Limitless in armor. Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters from using alchemy. Standard Equipment: A knight's armor Intelligence: Studied with his older brother and is a master alchemist. Although technically not as smart as Ed, he is still quite intelligent. Weaknesses: Al is a pacifist at heart, which makes him less aggressive in combat than his brother. If his Blood Rune is damaged, his soul will fade away from the armor. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unlike Ed, Al is slower but is a heavier hitter. His fighting style is a lot like Ed's, but he doesn't use weapons as much as Ed does. He prefers hand to hand combat. *'Alchemy:' The science of the transformation of matter from one form to another. Its main rule is that you can get anything, just giving something in return equivalent. Used in many areas of life, alchemy in FMA involves a three-step process. The first step - recognition of the structure of matter, the second - its decomposition into components, and the third - the synthesis of the components of the desired substance and giving it the desired shape. To carry out the transformation required to draw an alchemical circle that defines the essence of transmutation, and then the alchemist must activate it. Circles can be drawn, lined or cut on purpose conversion beside her, on clothing alchemist or even tattooed on his skin. This limits the range of usable transmutation, but the possible use instantly at any time. Al at one point learned how to use alchemy by clapping his hands together, but is less experienced then ed at using it. *'Walls:' Al often uses walls for protection. *'Spear:' Al used this item once but proved ineffective. Gallery File:4bd51f08a6319d22683fec68525bd1a0.png|Alphonse's human appearance at the end of the series. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fullmetal Alchemist Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Alchemists Category:Studio Bones Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Cyborgs Category:Matter Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Metal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Inanimate Objects Category:Protagonists Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7